El Diario de John
by lolaarlo
Summary: Reto del Verano "Entre Risas y Besos" del foro I am SHER locked. Película: El Diario de Bridget Jones
1. Enero

**Reto del Verano "Entre Risas y Besos" del foro I am SHER locked.**

**Película: El Diario de Bridget Jones**

**Enero:**

Año nuevo, ayer en la fiesta de fin de año bebí, comí y fumé demasiado; pero ya está. Voy a cambiar. Tengo 365 días contando el de hoy para hacerlo este año. Voy a empezar un diario, para mis registros. Cojo el de color rojo, el cual está sin usar y le llamo: El Diario de John.

En él escribo mis propósitos:

1 Beber menos alcohol.

2 Fumar menos, que es caro y malo para la salud.

3 La más complicada de todas, conocer a alguien que me ame y me quiera tal y como soy. No busco mucho en un hombre.

4 Comprar menos lotería instantánea, nunca toca, es un timo.

5 Adelgazar alrededor de 20 kilos, esto no es imposible. Pero con esfuerzo, se puede conseguir.

Son las doce de la mañana, estoy resacoso, pero mi madre me ha mandado ir como todos los años al Bruch de una de sus amigas de toda la vida. Mi madre me dice que estará Sherlock Holmes, el hijo menor de los Holmes y que será una gran oportunidad de que empecemos a salir.

Cuando me ve en chándal, me manda ponerme ropa de mi padre y acato tus órdenes para no empezar el año enfadado.

Cuando estoy vestido como ella quiere, me dice que vaya hablar con Sherlock, me niego, pero ella me ordena ir.

Le miro de abajo arriba y me gusta cómo va vestido hasta que llego al jersey, demasiado navideño para mi gusto.

— Sherlock, este es mi hijo John - me presenta mi odiosa madre.

— Me acuerdo de él, de cuando solíamos jugar desnudos por el jardín de mi casa cuando éramos críos - "Pero, ¿y este de que va?"

Me excuso, para no decir alguna borderia y voy a probar el pavo con puré de patatas.

Mientras me sirvo, Sherlock me mira y yo sonrió falsamente. Solo quiero llegar a casa y tirarme en el suelo en ropa interior.

Cuando por fin llego a casa después de todo esto. Me quedo en ropa interior, cojo el paquete de cigarrillos, la botella de alcohol y un maratón de Gary Grant en el canal clásico.

Mañana será mejor, eso espero. Pero lo dudo, porque mañana vuelvo al trabajo; con una supervisora que no me cae nada bien y un poco pedante y loca.

Día 2, empiezo de nuevo el trabajo y empieza algo raro. Recibo un mensaje al correo de mi jefe.

_Parece que los botones siguen de vacaciones - Moriarty._

"Este, ¿qué se ha creído?" Me pregunto mientras leo el correo de nuevo. "¿Esto se puede considerar acaso en el trabajo?" Le respondo: No es de tú incumbencia donde estén o dejen de estar - John. _¿Cenamos? – Moriarty._ "Que directo"

Miro a través del cristal de su despacho como me mira y no le hago caso. Sigo a lo mío.

_Sé que quieres - Moriarty._ Me levanto y me excuso. Voy al baño, allí llamo a mi mejor amigo y le cuento la situación. Así que después de unas llamadas, hemos quedado a las siete y media donde siempre.

Cuando vuelvo a mi puesto de trabajo, tengo otro mensaje. _Di, tengo que reservar - Moriarty._ Ocupado, planes - John. _¿Mañana? - Moriarty._ Ya se verá - John.

Por la noche cuento lo sucedido y me dicen que vaya a cenar gratis a un buen restaurante por una vez en mi vida.

Así que al día siguiente para ir a la cena, elijo mis calzoncillos de superhéroes, no creo que vaya a pasar nada, así que son los que llevo.

Cenamos y luego no sé cómo, pero acabo en su piso haciéndolo.

— Vaya calzoncillos - me dice y yo me sonrojo.

— Pensé que no pasaría nada, por eso los puse - admito avergonzado a más no poder.

— A mí me gustan - dice antes de fundirse entre mi cuerpo.

Pasan los días, sigo sin adelgazar, sigo comprando lotería, menos y bebo y fumo menos. Algo es algo.

El último día de mes es odioso, en la fiesta de lanzamiento de un libro aparece e Sherlock con un compañero de trabajo muy guapo y yo me pongo celoso, es que sin la ropa navideña está muy guapo. Y eso hace que sea atractivo y deseable. "Mierda". Mi madre tenía razón, no puede ser.

Hablo con Sherlock hasta que me mandan salir al escenario improvisado y todo acaba mal.

Al llegar a casa bebo para olvidar el bochorno y la vergüenza que pasé en el maldito escenario.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero hacer 12 que es como se divide el libro y la película, uno por mes del año. Dejar reviews.**


	2. Febrero

**Febrero:**

Día 1, bien, este mes es más corto, solo veintiocho días. Necesito un nuevo trabajo, de esto estoy seguro. Pero mientras busco, estaré en la agencia para seguir disfrutando de mi jefe y sus encontronazos en su casa o la mía para hacerlo salvajemente.

Este mes es tranquilo en parte, salvo cierta aventura que Jim, mejor dicho James, me contó sobre Sherlock, ya que nos lo encontramos en el supermercado cuando comprábamos la el vino.

— Cuando estaba saliendo con un chico al que quería con locura y con el que planteaba casarme. Cierto día de Navidad me encuentro a mi prometido en el suelo de la habitación haciéndolo con el mejor de los Holmes - me comenta mientras nos damos besos - desde entonces odio a Sherlock y la Navidad me parecen unas fechas para olvidar.

Saber aquello hace que odie a Sherlock, ya me caía mal por su comentario el día de año nuevo, pues ahora peor, ahora ya no le puedo ni ver en pintura.

Este mes de febrero, he intentado adelgazar, he empezado a ir al gimnasio, pero nada, en vez de perder peso, sigo engordando y eso hace que me deprima.

A su vez, he fumado más, saber que el mes que viene hay cena en casa de los Holmes y me acribillará todo el mundo a preguntas de si tengo o no pareja, hace que me enerve y mosquee. Tengo, pero decir que tengo hará que quieran conocerle y no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto

Pero bueno, en conjunto este mes ha sido tranquilo. He disfrutado con mis amigos y mi amiga; la cual se cree una diva desde que en los noventa tuviera un pequeño disco de música que durante un mes fue número uno en todos lados; de cenas y encuentros casuales para ir a tomar algo o simplemente para charlar. Y sobre todo he tenido más sexo que nunca; esos encuentros con mi jefe son de lo mejor. Aunque no sé a dónde va nuestra relación, si solo es sexual o hay algo más. Deberé de preguntarle, cuando le pille de nuevo a solas en su casa o en la mía.

**Espero que os guste, es corto, porque el mes de febrero es corto. Dejar review.**


	3. Marzo

**Marzo:**

Estoy sentado en el sofá, leyendo lo que escribí los otros dos meses en el diario y me doy cuenta de que no escribí nada el 14 de febrero. ¿No pasó nada interesante con mi jefe? Pues no, solo quedé con mis amigos y mi amiga hasta que nos emborrachamos tanto que luego me dio pereza escribirlo o mejor dicho, me pareció poco importante contar que no hice nada del otro mundo.

Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho toda la noche salvajemente con James, pero no, me dijo que tenía que trabajar y que ya me compensaría, pero aún sigo esperando a que lo haga.

Mi madre me llamó hoy, sí, he tenido que aguantar su llamada, esa llamada que no quería, pero que se encargó de que estuviera en ella.

Es día 10 de mes y esa llamada de mi madre restregándome lo bien que le va en la televisión anunciando productos en la teletienda y con un novio joven llamado Paulo, un portugués muy redomado y como le llama mi padre: Un niño roba corazones y sobre todo pijo a más no poder.

Además de restregarme eso, mi madre me recordó la cena del día 15, esa cena no me apetece, porque estarán todos sus amigos preguntándome si tengo o no novio y claro, tengo o no, no sé qué somos James y yo, si solo compañeros de cama o algo más y no quiero empezar a contar las cosas. Además es en casa de los Holmes, seguro que Sherlock está de pesado y toca narices.

Los cuatro días que separan al odioso día 15, pasan demasiado rápido y yo me invento la excusa de que estoy enfermo para no ir, pero mi madre me dice que no es convincente y me dice que como no vaya, va a vivir conmigo un mes o dos para enderezarme.

Prefiero aguantarme en una cena que solo dura unas horas, que estar dos meses aguantando a mi madre por mi casa.

Camino hacia la puerta, después de dejar el coche en la entrada de la finca y entro en la casa.

Para mi sorpresa, quien me recibe es Sherlock, le miro con cara de pocos amigos y voy a saludar a mi padre que se ve triste al tener que ver a mi madre con su nuevo novio en la cena. Que descarada mi madre, ni aguanta un tiempo para enseñar a su nuevo yogurín como le llamo yo, ya que tiene treinta y ocho y mi madre cincuenta y ocho. Por el amor de Dios, si se llevan veinte años, mejor no opinar.

Todo el mundo me saluda y empieza a preguntarme por mis relaciones amorosas, sobre todo lo preguntan a la hora de la cena.

— Anda, cuéntales cómo os pille dándoos el lote en medio del supermercado – comenta Sherlock sacándome de mis casillas.

— Eso no es cierto, solo me viste con alguien comprando, nada más, no inventes – digo dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa ya que estamos sentados el uno enfrente del otro. Se queja del dolor – para que aprendas a no mentir.

— ¿Podemos tener una cena tranquila entre amigos? – pregunta mi madre algo enfadada.

Me contengo mis ganas de decirle a mi madre, que si quería una cena tranquila, que mejor no hubiera traído a su nuevo novio, porque todavía las heridas de la separación son recientes para mi padre, pero me contengo mis ganas de decirlo.

Quiero llegar a casa, llamar a James y decirle que tengo ganas de verle mañana para hacerlo.

Cuando por fin llego a casa, le llamo pero nadie me contesta, en su defecto le dejo un mensaje a ver si así me contesta.

Espero todo el domingo a que lo haga mientras sostengo un pitillo en la mano y me lo fumo escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas y escribiendo en el diario, pero nada, nadie llama ni manda mensajes.

Esa semana, James no apareció por la oficina, me dijeron que estaba en la de Nueva York por negocios y yo esperé a que regresara, pero cuando lo hizo, esperó un día para llamarme y decirme que necesitaba su dosis y lo hicimos como nunca.

Escribir como me sentí al hacerlo después de dos semanas me pareció de lo mejor, fue como una liberación, desaté la fiera que llevo dentro.

Marzo se acaba y por fin acaba un mes algo caótico, pero a la par que tranquilo.

He comido menos, aunque he dejado de ir al gimnasio, he fumado lo justo, no, miento, fume más que bebí y luego compré lotería instantánea de la que recuperé solo 10 libras de las 30 libras invertidas. No está bien, pero que se le va hacer.

Espero que abril sea mejor.

**Un capitulo largo me ha salido, pero es que marzo se lo merecía después de un capítulo de febrero corto. Espero reviews.**


	4. Abril

**Abril:**

En abril, aguas mil; ese es el dicho, nunca lo he pillado, nunca he sabido a que iba. Pero no importa, el mes tiene que ser mejor.

Mi padre me ha llamado, que raro, ¿habrá pasado algo? A no, me recuerda la maldita fiesta de fulanas y vicarios que hace una amiga de mi madre. Yo iré de fulana, no de vicario sexy y para darle celos a Sherlock me llevaré a James.

Pero que digo, ¿yo queriendo darle celos a Sherlock? Que no, que no me gusta, ¿o sí? Ya no sé, empiezo a confundirme en mis sentimientos. Maldito Sherlock.

Cuando pillo a James en mi cama, le comento lo del segundo fin de semana del mes y acepta el ir a un pequeño hotel de la zona y pasar los días allí hasta tener que ir el domingo a la fiesta de fulanas y vicarios.

Me encanta que acepte, porque así presumo delante de todos de novio.

Deseo que llegue el segundo fin de semana de mes, mientras he quedado con mis amigos y se lo he contado. Me felicitan, porque es un gran paso para saber que somos y eso me gusta; que me apoyen es importante para mí.

La semana previa a ese fin de semana, se me hace larga, estoy nervioso, debería decirle que no, pero no, mejor que venga.

Es viernes, en dos horas nos vamos, estoy en mi casa esperándole con un cigarrillo en mano, fumando como una carretilla. No debería, pero estoy nervioso.

Cuando llega, lo primero que hago al subirme a su descapotable es besarle. Nos ponemos rumbo al pequeño hotel del campo mientras vamos con la música alta.

Llegamos al pequeño hotel, mientras James nos registra en la habitación que habíamos reservado, me fijo que en el salón está Sherlock, que no me vea, que no lo haga, pero lo hace, me ve y yo no sé qué hacer.

Las miradas que se echan James y Sherlock no me gustan y me ponen nerviosa, ese mal rollo que se tienen desde hace años no me gusta, así no voy a pasar buen fin de semana.

James y yo nos pasamos lo que queda de viernes y el sábado hasta la noche en la cama. Por la noche me dice que al día siguiente tiene que volver a casa, que no puede ir a la fiesta, que tiene trabajo y yo me pongo triste, quería presentarlo en sociedad. Pero no va a ser posible, otra vez será.

Cuando voy a la fiesta solo, nadie salvo mi padre, el señor Smith y yo van vestido de fulanas o vicarios. Nadie nos avisó a los tres que eso de fulanas y vicarios se había cancelado. Ahora voy haciendo el ridículo.

Peor mi madre, que ha vuelto a traer a su yogurín, que mal me cae ya, no puedo ni verlo en pintura.

Veo a mi padre y voy a consolarlo, le digo que todo irá bien, que encontrará al amor y será feliz. Que pase de mi padre y su nuevo novio, porque es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Todo el mundo me pregunta dónde está ese chico que les iba a presentar, pero nada, tengo que contar que nada, que no está, que volvió a la ciudad por trabajo y Sherlock en ese momento aparece para dejarme peor de lo que estaba.

— Seguro que está con otro, como si no lo conociera - ¿por qué tiene que joderlo todo?

— Está trabajando, me dijo que haría eso – respondo mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando voy a la entrada de la casa a recoger el abrigo para irme, Sherlock me sigue, ¿qué querrá ahora?

— Sabes que tengo razón, por eso te vas ahora a comprobarlo – dice mirándome a los ojos – él no te quiere, yo sí.

Eso me descoloca, mejor no digo nada y me marcho sin responderle. Gracias a Dios que tengo en el coche la maleta y puedo irme de allí pitando.

Pongo rumbo a casa de James, no me coge el móvil, así que grito y llamo mil veces al timbre hasta que me abre a regañadientes.

Cuando veo que hay un abrigo, pienso mal y empiezo a buscar signos de que hay otro hombre.

— ¿Estás loco? – me pregunta y yo no respondo.

Cuando abro la puerta del baño, me encuentro a un hombre desnudo tapándose sus partes, miro a James y le pego una leche en toda la mejilla.

— Me mentiste. Cabrón, cerdo de mierda – grito a todo pulmón.

— No es lo que parece, este es Paul, de la oficina de Nueva York – y cree que así me ablandará, pero no.

Le digo que lo poco que teníamos se ha acabado para siempre y que volveré a la oficina para el mes que viene, me pasaré lo que queda de mes en mi casa intentando no pensar en cómo matarle y acepta, si luego en mayo dejo que se explique.

Los días que restan de mes, me paso los días en mi casa, tirado en el sofá, escuchando música, fumando, comiendo y bebiendo. Así que engordo cinco kilos y en estos momentos no me importa. Fumo una cajetilla de cigarrillos diaria y me bebo una botella en dos días. No me importa nada.

Mis amigos intentan animarme, pero no lo consiguen, ni los milagros me ayudan, que digo, si no hubo. ¿Qué milagro quería? Ya, que apareciera Sherlock, pero por mi comportamiento de la última vez no creo que se asome por aquí o cerca de mí en una temporada larga.

**Cada vez salen más largos los capítulos y más intensos. John no mientas y dile que te gusta a Sherlock. Dejar review.**


	5. Mayo

**Mayo:**

Es jueves, día 1 y tengo que volver al trabajo. Lo dicho hace unos meses, a buscar un trabajo en la televisión de reportero sí o sí. Necesito irme de allí cuanto antes, no aguanto trabajar con James, empieza a irritarme.

Cuando entro por la oficina, James grita mi apellido y que vaya a su despacho. La charla es eminentemente una realidad, aunque yo no quería, pero acepté el trato y debo tenerla. Porque si no la tengo, me despedirán y no podré darle con la mesa en todo el canto a mi jefe.

Me comenta quien es Paul, que le conoció hace unos meses, el año pasado concretamente, en la oficina de Nueva York y plantean casarse, entonces me pregunto yo, ¿era el querido? Se lo pregunto algo enfadado y me dice que algo así.

Esto ya es el colmo. Grito y me escucha toda la planta, mi supervisora se entera y empieza a blasfemar contra él, me defiende, algo nuevo en ella, pero me gusta.

A su vez, dimito, pero le digo que me deberá pagar una buena indemnización si no quiere que le denuncie por acaso y lo hace. Con lo que podré sobrevivir este mes y el que viene o si me raciono bien hasta que encuentre trabajo en la televisión como reportero.

Me tomo uno o dos días, ya no sé, para pensar y a su vez se lo cuento a mis amigos cuando quedamos a tomar algo y brindamos por mi nueva etapa en mi vida.

Empiezo a buscar trabajo en la televisión como reportero, veo muchos puestos interesantes, así que me preparo aprendiendo cosas de actualidad que no sean de cotilleo para una entrevista seria y más profesional que la que tuve cuando me contrataron en la oficina donde trabajaba.

Cuando estoy en la entrevista para mi nuevo puesto de trabajo, hace calor, se nota que mayo ya está y el calor comienza a aflorar, pero eso no debe dejar que me ponga nervioso. Debo ser natural, al final lo consigo y me dan el puesto.

Al principio cubro cosas de redacción en la oficina, algo aburrido, pero mucho mejor que aguantar a James como jefe plasta y a su maldito ego. No sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo ciego, casi 5 meses engañándome, ya que cuando me dijo que le había conocido el año pasado, me quedé tocado. Bueno, eso es agua pasada.

Mi madre, no sé cómo se ha enterado de que ahora trabajo en la tele, que me ha felicitado y me dijo que si necesitaba consejos, que ella me los daría, pero dudo que se los pida a alguien que solo anuncia productos en la teledienda con un hombre que podía ser su hijo. Mejor dejar de pensar en mi madre. Pero es que no solo me telefoneó, se presentó en mi casa con una caja de bombones y champán, así que tuve que dejar que se quedara un rato a charlar.

Lo peor de todo esto, es que me dijo que estaba tan enamorada del portugués, ahora no me acuerdo de su nombre y paso de buscarlo en las páginas del diario, que puede que se vaya a vivir con él y quien sabe, acabar casada con él. Solo de pensarlo ya me encuentro mareado y asqueado

Cuando le hablo de papá, me dice que se lo está tomando bien y yo le miro con cara de pocos amigos, no es cierto, solo que él miente a mi madre muy bien.

A su vez, ella me dice que siente que me dejara, pero lo veía bien, así ahora solo tendré ojos para el menor de los Holmes. Y dale con el tema, que Sherlock no me interesa.

Cuando por fin mi madre me deja en paz, me bebo lo que queda de botella y me fumo dos cigarrillos.

Bueno, al fin este mes salvo saber que era una mierda para James y mi madre se entera de todo sin que nadie se lo diga, ha sido bueno, he hecho cosas que pensaba que no iba hacer como cambiar en menos de un mes de trabajo y dejar al idiota de James plantado.

El cual volvió arrastrándose a finales de mes y le dije que ya era tarde, que ya me había olvidado y que se buscara a otro, que se fuera con el de Nueva York y se casara con ese tal Paul, el musculitos, que les deseaba lo mejor, pero no, solo quería volver conmigo. Yo con él ya no, mi mejor amiga y mis amigos me dijeron que esa página ya no se podía volver abrir y eso es lo que hago. Intento que se quede pegada muy fuerte para no poder abrirla de nuevo.

Quiero ver a Sherlock, cuando me dijo que me quería, debí haberle dicho que yo también y habernos dado un beso o algo lo que surgiera. Pero no, nada de eso pasó y ahora no le voy a llamar, resultaré desesperado porque James me haya dejado y no quiero parecérselo.

Ya veré que hago en el mes de junio. Si intento algún encuentro casual con Sherlock o simplemente le llamo.

Este mes no he comprado lotería instantánea, algo de la lista que hice bien, el resto nada, todo mal. Esto me pasa por ser ambicioso y tener gustos en chicos exigentes.


	6. Junio

**Junio:**

Junio en Londres es horrible, mucha gente se va, mucha gente viene, eso quiere decir, que hay mucho más trabajo para los periodistas de todo tipo.

Mi jefe me mira mal, ya empezamos bien el día y eso que es principios de mes, si está así, no me imagino cuando acabe junio.

Ha decidido hacer un reportaje en los parques de bomberos de la ciudad y me pide a mí que le cubra uno de ellos, para que me estrene en televisión. Que diga eso hace que me ponga nervioso, no sé cómo actuar delante de una cámara.

Bueno, todo se verá. Espero que salga bien, pero lo dudo. Me fumo uno o dos o tres, ya no sé cuántos fumo, no los estoy contando, antes de empezar el maldito reportaje.

Solo estaremos en antena en el departamento de bomberos que me ha tocado dos minutos. Mientras me preparan y al jefe de bomberos de ese departamento, me entran ganas de fumar, pero en ese lugar no se puede y me aguanto. Mi jefe me dice por el pinganillo que mejor me suba al segundo piso y me tire por la barra de bomberos.

Así que hago eso, espero a que me avise y cuando lo hace me tiro, hasta que me manda subir de nuevo, que todavía no me toca, pero mientras subo, me obliga a bajar y esta vez, me tiro de tal forma, que se me rompe en antena el pantalón dejando al descubierto unos calzoncillos muy infantiles, de superhéroes y me siento muy avergonzado.

Cuando me despido de la conexión por falta de tiempo, me quito las cosas, hablo con mi jefe y luego me voy a casa a estar solo y cambiarme de ropa.

Con el pijama puesto, enciendo la televisión y me pongo a ver el telediario, mi metedura de pata se ve en primer plano. Me miro y luego me avergüenzo, ahora seré el hazmerreír de la oficina y entre mis amigos y conocidos. Cuando el telediario acaba, yo ya me he acabado una botella de wiski y me dispongo a abrir otra, pero la puerta me lo impide.

¿Quién podría llamarme a estas horas? Cuando le veo, miro mi aspecto y me doy asco. Así que me arreglo un poco la cara y el pelo y le abro.

Nos saludamos secamente, aún sigo pensando en las palabras que me dijo de que me quería.

Me da ánimos, que lo que ha pasado en televisión se puede solucionar demostrando que en verdad soy un buen periodista, pero no sé yo, seguro que mi jefe me mata mañana por la metedura de pata.

— ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? – le pregunto ya que se me hace raro verle en mi casa sin haberle dado yo la dirección.

— Tu madre, me llamó después de ver las noticias y tu metedura de pata, para que viniera a consolarte – me asombro por la iniciativa de mi madre y sobre todo porque Sherlock la aceptara – de todos modos, la iba a llamar para preguntarle tu dirección, porque realmente quiero consolarte. Porque como te dije en la fiesta de fulanas y vicarios, a la que por cierto, si se hubiera celebrado, hubiera ido de fulana, te quiero.

¿Sherlock de fulana? Eso quiero verlo, pero lo que quiero saber, ¿cómo narices se enamoró de mí? ¿Cómo? No sé, a mí ya no me cae tan mal, porque ya no me importa que hubiera hecho en el pasado, porque ya no me interesa James y sé que Sherlock ha cambiado, lo noto.

Le abrazo y le digo al odio lo que quiere oír, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Le digo que puede pasar, pero rehúsa mi oferta, ya que solo quería decirme eso, que había venido a saber si estaba bien y ahora lo estoy.

Cuando se va, dejo de beber y fumar y me voy a dormir feliz. Mañana será un nuevo día.

Mi jefe no me mata, ni me echa mucho la bronca, al contrario me dice que para ser la primera vez que salgo en la televisión no la he cagado tanto, que no me preocupe y que siga en mi puesto de trabajo.

Cuando me siento, mi compañero me dice que anoche lo peté, petar significa arrasar en el YouTube con mi rotura de pantalones. Me enseña el vídeo y es cierto, tiene 100.467 reproducciones y me siento algo mal, me avergüenza ser reconocido de tal forma.

Mis amigos me dicen que no me preocupe, que todo saldrá bien, que mi jefe me dará otra oportunidad pronto para que vea que de verdad valgo. Les sonrío y pienso que pronto no será, pero aun así no pierdo la esperanza.

Balance del mes: a raíz de aquel día bebí mucho, luego comer no comí tanto, adelgacé por el estrés de salir en antena dos kilos, bien, voy mejorando, fumar si fume lo suyo. En cuanto a la lotería instantánea, ¿qué es eso? No jugué, ni perdí dinero ni lo gané.

A ver que me tiene deparado el mes de julio, espero que por lo menos este mes sea mejor que los anteriores. Necesito buena suerte o que no me pasen cosas malas ni vergonzosas.

**Sherlock que caballeroso y John que tonto no decirle que también le quería. Bueno, ya se verá en julio. Dejar review.**


	7. Julio

Cuando veáis que algo está en cursiva es que habla John y cuando lo veáis en negrita, es que habla Sherlock.

**Julio:**

Pues bien, séptimo mes del calendario. Ya debía de pesar menos de lo que peso, calma, que como me estrese como y no puede ser.

Hoy me ha tocado ir al médico a revisión y me dice que esos cambios de peso tan bruscos no son buenos, que debo comer equilibrado y bien. Pero paso de hacerle caso, como bien aunque a veces no coma mucho.

Me siento en el suelo en ropa interior y le mando un inocente Whatsapp a Sherlock.

_Sigo pensando en cuando apareciste en mi casa. _

No creo que conteste, pero me da igual, yo lo dije.

**Y yo en que sigo queriendo.**

Y dale con eso, me va está obligando a decirle que yo también le quiero y yo no quiero todavía decirlo.

_¿Gracias? No sé qué decir. Nunca nadie me había dicho te quiero._

**Jajá. A veces eres tan gracioso John.**

Está coqueteando conmigo, lo es y lo noto. Me encanta que lo haga. Pero no quiero seguirle, todavía no.

_Deja de coquetear. No me gusta._

**Pues ábreme la puerta de casa.**

No entiendo eso. Llaman a la puerta, miro por la mirilla y es él. Mierda, así no quiero que me vea.

— No - grito y me escucha.

— John abre, no te hagas el interesante - ¿Yo? Que va.

— No estoy visible - grito mientras me visto.

Acabo de vestirme y veo la casa patas arriba. Le abro y le digo que no puede pasar, que estoy de reformas. Se me da bien mentir o eso creo.

— Bueno, no pasa nada. Otra vez será - me dice dándome un beso en la frente - ya quedaremos.

Eso me descoloca, le observo cuando se va y mi corazón late a gran velocidad. Ya está, ya me he enamorado de Sherlock Holmes y es un hecho, una realidad que llegaría tarde o temprano y llegó mucho más temprano de lo que pensaba. Mierda, me olvidé de preguntarle a que venía.

_¿A qué has venido a mi casa? _

Le pregunto por Whatsapp, pero no creo que me lo diga, porque le gusta hacerse el interesante.

**Ya lo verás otro día que no estés en obras.**

Aquello hace que tenga ilusiones y ganas de saber que sorpresa me tiene preparada.

Los días pasan, les cuento a mis amigos que Sherlock ha empezado a flirtear y alucinan, porque nunca pensaron que alguien estirado o eso les digo yo, fuera así de lanzado. Pero lo es y me gusta, me encanta la manera en la que coquetea, directa, pero sutil.

Mi jefe sigue mandándome papeleo y trabajo de la oficina, todavía no confía en mí y mejor que no lo haga, no son quien para confiar pronto después de la gran metedura de pata del mes pasado.

_Sherlock, ya han acabado las reformas de mi piso._

**Me alegro, pero ahora me es imposible darte la sorpresa, el mes que viene tengo mucho trabajo y debo centrarme. Cuando acabe.**

_No pasa nada, ya será, yo solo informaba._

**Y bien hecho ;)**

Que ponga un guiño la final de su frase hace que piense mal. Cama John, que te va a dar algo, relájate. Para eso me fumo un par de cigarrillos mientras escucho una de mis canciones favoritas.

El mes no parece malo, el mes es bueno, en definitiva, el mes ha sido el mes de todo el año. ¿Serán mejores los otros? No quiero volver a desquiciarme por nada, este mes he comido bien. He conseguido adelgazar tres kilos, he fumado menos y bebido menos. Lotería si compré, he ganado 50 libras menos 20 de los que he gastado, han hecho unas ganancias de 30 libras. Bien, un buen mes ha sido, un mes productivo y sobre todo romántico.

No soy romántico, pero Sherlock me hace serlo. Algo que me gusta. No duermo bien, solo pienso en él. El mes que viene deberé decirle que me gusta.

**Me ha quedado más corto que otros. Pero más intento. Dejar review.**


	8. Agosto

En cursiva irá John y en negrita Sherlock.

**Agosto:**

Este mes es más tranquilo, pero caluroso. El calor no me viene bien, no señor, me altera las neuronas y el cuerpo.

— Watson - mi jefe grita mi apellido y temo lo peor - te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad.

Aquello no me suena nada bien, que me diga eso me hace dudar y ponerme nervioso.

— Conocerás el caso Sesliter y Banks - asiento sin saber muy bien de que me habla, como si me hablar en chino o arameo - pues bien. El lunes que viene por fin tienen el juicio y quiero que grabes y comentes todo cuando salgan del juzgado con su abogado.

Anda, que son dos personas. Acepto, como reto y predisposición no está mal.

Lo bueno es tengo una semana para prepararme y aprender sobre el caso. Y eso es lo que hago.

El lunes siguiente estamos esperando, el cámara, el técnico de sonido, el ayudante de cámara y yo a que salgan. Quedan cinco minutos para que lo hagan. Me quiero fumar un cigarrillo, pero no me quedan. Así que decido ir a la tienda de enfrente de los juzgados a comprar un paquete, ya que el mío lo dejé en casa.

— Voy un momento a la tienda de enfrente a por tabaco - aviso - ¿alguien quiere algo?

Me piden una serie de cosas y yo me las apunto en mi cabeza. Cojo todo lo que está a mano del cliente y luego me pongo a la cola. Me ha tocado delante a un señor mayor y eso hace que me impaciente aún más.

— John, ya se han ido - ¿Cómo? Pero si aún quedan dos minutos. Maldito señor.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? - grito desesperado.

— Es que su abogado no le ha dejado que le hagan entrevistas - escucho y eso me entristece. Ahora sí que me despiden.

Un momento, la voz me suena. Es Sherlock.

— ¿Eres tú su abogado? - asiente - Por favor Sherlock, deja que les entreviste o me despedirán y tendré que arrastrarme a pedirle trabajo a James.

Cuando menciono a la persona que más odia, hace que se ablande y me deje. Le beso en la mejilla y aviso a todos para que coloquen todo en una sala de los juzgados.

Voy un momento al baño y Sherlock me sigue.

— Buena estrategia, digna de admirar - me acorrala y eso hace que me excite y acalore.

— Sherlock, tenemos prisa - me pone un dedo en la boca y me dice que no, que por dos o tres minutos más de retraso no pasa nada.

— ¿Me deseas? - no doy reaccionado a semejante pregunta y le miro.

Me besa, un beso primero de tonteo y luego poco a poco pasional y fogoso. Sherlock me ha besado, lo ha hecho y no me ha gustado, me ha encantado. Sherlock, me estás haciendo perder el control. Le agarro del pelo y seguimos besándonos.

Cuando oímos la puerta de servicio de caballeros abrirse, nos separamos y vamos a la entrevista.

Cuando la acabo, le vuelvo a dar las gracias a Sherlock y este me susurra: Ya me las diste en el baño.

A mi jefe le gusta la entrevista en exclusiva y eso hace que me sienta feliz y alegrado de saber que no me despedirá.

Por la noche le mando un Whatsapp a Sherlock, algo inocente.

_Quiero besar tu piel, acariciarte y sentirte cerca._

**Deja de mandarme trozos de canciones. No me convences.**

_Quiero mi sorpresa ahora que has acabado con el juicio y los besos con gente en los aseos de caballeros._

**No seas impaciente. Pronto llegará. Mientras podemos vernos.**

No quedamos ningún día, él se pasa por mi casa con champán para celebrar que tengo éxito cuando salgo en el Times y cuando nos despedimos, nos besamos de nuevo, ahora en uno corto, ya que no sabemos ninguno por donde irá esto que estamos empezando.

¿He muerto y esto es el cielo? Me pregunto a finales de agosto cuando sigo en la nube de amor y frenesí

Balance de agosto: Mes movidito. He adelgazado gracias a Sherlock dos kilos y medio. He gastado 20 euros en lotería y ganado 3, mala inversión este mes. He bebido poco porque poco he salido con la pandilla. Fumar si fumé, pero 4 cigarrillos al día e intentando bajar a menos e incluso a cero.

Septiembre me tiene que traer la sorpresa de Sherlock, si no este mes no me gustará.

**Que buen mes, se han besado por fin, gracias por leer y dejar una review.**


	9. Septiembre

John en cursiva y Sherlock en negrita.

**Septiembre:**

El mes pasado me beso por fin y lo hubiéramos echo allí si no hubieran entrado. Sherlock me dejo tocado y me encanta.

Llaman a la puerta de mi casa, miro quien es. Mierda es James. Pero, ¿a qué narices viene?

Le abro y le cierro la puerta en las narices, pero ha puesto el pie y entra.

Que pesado es.

— Vete - le ordeno - es mi casa.

— No, vengo a decirte que me equivoqué - está borracho, lo noto en su aliento - a quien quiero es a ti, no a Paul.

Llaman a la puerta de mi casa, mierda, Sherlock. Intento esconder a James, pero no se deja, es un poco pesado al no dejarse, ya que Sherlock lo ve y pasa de estar feliz a cabreado.

— Pensé que entre vosotros estaba todo muerto - intento decirle que pasa, pero no se cree nada - yo que venía a celebrar que eras la nueva cara de la televisión.

Sherlock se marcha dejándome aquí con James, al que echo sin pensármelo dos veces. Joder, he metido la pata y mucho. Intento llamar al menor de los Holmes y no me contesta, no quiere. Le mando Whatsapp y no me contesta. Se ha mosqueado y mucho.

Cuando me responde a los mensajes, lo hace cabreado, le digo todo lo que siento, me abro, si, le cuento que fue para mí el beso, que siento y sincerarme me hace bien. Me desahoga decírselo.

**¿De verdad?**

_De verdad, si no lo sintiera no te lo diría._

**Pues haz una cosa, sal a la calle, mejor a la terraza.**

¿A la calle? Me arreglo y salgo al balcón, le veo abajo y sonrío. Me encanta verle.

Cuando nos vemos, nos besamos.

— No me había enfadado, solo que me hacía el interesante para que me dijeras tus verdaderos sentimientos – que malo, pero me gusta – anda, vamos, que te voy a dar tú sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad? – asiente y yo solo puedo sonreír. No sé qué más decirle.

Me sube a su coche y me tapa los ojos, dice que sino veré su sorpresa antes de tiempo. Me pongo nervioso por saber que me tiene preparado.

Cuando noto que para el coche, me saca de él y me manda caminar de su mano. Me besa sin que yo me lo espere y luego cuando me sienta, me quita la venda.

Estamos en el monte, estamos en un picnic, como una pareja y me encanta. No, me enamora. El estirado ya no lo es, ahora es mi príncipe caído del cielo. Y pensar que me caía mal y me parecía horrible al principio, James me había nublado la vista.

Pero ya se acabó, ahora James es agua pasada y para siempre, ahora solo quiero estar con Sherlock.

Acabamos de comer y nos besamos acostados en la manta / mantel. Sherlock me toca el pelo y me dice que así, después de la confesión estoy más guapo, porque me brillan los ojos y me encanta eso.

Acabamos de comer y todo cuando empieza a llover y eso que todavía no ha acabado el verano, pero Londres es así de impredecible.

Regresamos a la ciudad donde me deja en casa, le digo de pasar, pero no puede, me llaman al teléfono, mi madre otra vez, que oportuna.

Nos despedimos con un beso y suspiro de amor. Por primera vez, el amor ha llamado a mi puerta y me gusta, no como con James, que estaba nublado.

Mi madre me cuenta que se va a vivir con su yogurín a Portugal y eso hace que piense en mi padre, le deja solo, ahora mi padre estará triste; pero mi madre me dice que ella está feliz y contenta, su amorcito le hace sentir de todo, haber trabajo con él ha sido genial y que ahora necesitan irse a vivir su amor lejos de las cámaras de televisión. Por favor, si solo hacían la teletienda, ya no digo nada, mejor no comentarle nada ni enfadarla, que viva en su nube imaginaria de amor.

Acabo de hablar con mi madre y Sherlock me llama para darme las buenas noches, que genial es. John, calma, mejor ve despacio, que no sabemos si estarás mucho con él.

Los días que quedan para ver a mis amigos son tranquilos, cuando los veo, me piden que les cuente todo y lo hago. Les doy envidia que tenga un trabajo tan chulo y un pedazo de novio. Pero yo he trabajado duro para conseguir las cosas, porque en un primer momento pensé que me quedaría con James muerto del asco solo con sexo y sé que con Sherlock será diferente.

Mi jefe sigue teniéndome en gran estima por el gran trabajo del mes pasado y me gusta, porque ya no me manda tanto papeleo. John Hamish Watson está empezando a ser respetado y eso me gusta.

El mes acaba bien, en cuanto al balance, he engordado un kilo o dos por el picnic de Sherlock, pero poco me importa, no he fumado mucho ni bebido salvo en el picnic y cuando quedé con mis amigos. Luego de lo feliz que estaba no he gastado en lotería, en definitiva, este mes me ha gustado más que Agosto y superarlo pensé que sería difícil, pero no lo ha sido.


	10. Octubre

John en cursiva y Sherlock en negrita.

**Octubre:**

Mi madre es tonta, por culpa del yogurín, la han pillado, la han deportado de Portugal y ahora está en la cárcel, dice que no se lo digamos a sus amigas ni a ningún conocido, no quiere que su reputación decaiga.

Empecemos por el principio. Se fue a vivir a finales de Septiembre con el yogurín a Portugal y al principio iba todo bien, hasta que se descubrió que el yogurín, nunca recuerdo su nombre, había robado dinero a conocidos, ya que les había dicho que era para una urbanización de lujo en Portugal a pie de playa, la cual nunca se haría, pero ellos creían que sí. Suerte que mi padre no pico.

Mi madre fue encontrada y las autoridades portuguesas prefieron que fuera juzgada aquí en Reino Unido y por eso la trajeron escoltada, algo que no le gustó, pero como era sospechosa debería hacer lo que se le pidiera.

En cuanto al yogurín anda desaparecido. Pero Sherlock me ha dicho que llevará él mismo el caso, con lo que será el abogado de mi madre e irá a Portugal a hablar con las autoridades policiales sobre el tema de corrupción en su país y esas cosas.

Así que nos despedimos cuando se va a Portugal en el aeropuerto, me dice que no sabe cuándo volverá y cómo va a estar tan centrado en el caso, no podrá hablar conmigo y le comprendo.

Nos besamos y nos decimos te quiero antes de separarnos. Le miro marcharse y la tristeza me embarga, pero debo ser fuerte.

Mi madre, es puesta en libertad condicional hasta que el juez dicte si es culpable o libre. Con lo que debe vivir en casa las 24 horas del día y al lado de mi padre.

Cuando voy a ver qué tal están, si no se han matado, veo que no, veo que ambos están juntos y felices. Tanto que me dicen lo que más temía oír, que vuelven a estar juntos, con lo que se casarán de nuevo para el año que viene en los juzgados.

Me alegro por ellos, pero a la vez, me quedo sorprendida, pensé que nunca volverían a estarlo, pero ahora que vuelven, debo decir que me alegra que mi madre ya no esté con el yogurín.

Los días sin Sherlock y sobre todo sin sus noticias me matan, muchas preguntas me rondan en mi cabeza, ¿estará bien? ¿Qué tan irá el caso? ¿Habrán encontrado al yogurín? Y la más importante, ¿Me extrañará tanto como yo lo hago?

Ando fumando y bebiendo para calmar mis nervios tanto que fumo como nunca lo he hecho. El no tenerle me está matando.

**¿Nadie me recoge al aeropuerto? Pensé que lo harías Watson.**

_Nadie me avisó Holmes. _

**Cierto, siento no haberlo hecho, quería darte una sorpresa. Anda, espérame.**

Espero y espero, hasta que alguien llama a mi casa, es él. Calma John, que te va a dar algo.

Cuando nos vemos, nos besamos, nos empezamos a desnudar mutuamente, la pasión acumulada se nota, el tiempo sin nadie cerca hace que parezcamos una sola persona. No llegamos a la cama y lo hacemos en el suelo del pequeño salón, allí la pasión es consumida y tanto que me gusta y a Sherlock también.

Después de hacerlo, me cuenta que pasó en Portugal, que mi madre no sabía nada, que está a salvo y no le van a encarcelar, por lo menos, esto me alegra porque ahora que volvió con mi padre no me gustaría que estuvieran separados. En cuanto al yogurín, fue encontrado y puesto a disposición judicial, pero unos diez años o así le caerán, luego la condena más grande es que tiene que devolver todo el dinero que ha robado a los conocidos y desconocidos.

Me alegro que Sherlock se encargara de todo, así que para celebrarlo, lo volvemos hacer, esta vez en la cama, donde tenemos más libertad de movimiento que en el suelo frio del salón.

El mes de Octubre ha sido tranquilo, no he tenido mucho curro, papeleo, pero poco, luego lo más raro ha sido que mis padres se hayan vuelto a comprometer pero no me importa, al contrario me alegra. Aunque estuve casi dos semanas sin Sherlock, cuando regreso, fue todo perfecto, porque lo hicimos por primera vez y eso me gusto.  
Balance: fumé mientras mi querido Holmes no estaba mucho y también bebí, comer no pude tanto, porque se me cerraba el estómago de pensar si le había pasado algo malo a Sherlock. Lotería gasté pero diez euros y recuperé cuatro, mal, pero no siempre se gana.

A ver como se presenta Noviembre, el mes en el que nací, ¿qué haré para mi cumple? Cocinaré a mis amigos, eso haré.

**Quedan solo dos meses, que rápido pasa esto. Bueno, dejar review.**


	11. Noviembre

John en cursiva y Sherlock en negrita.

**Noviembre:**

He avisado a mis amigos que por mi cumpleaños cocinaré aunque no sepa bien y que invitaré a Sherlock ya que es mi novio. Aceptan con pocas ganas, pero aceptan.

_Estás invitado el sábado a mi cena de cumpleaños._

**¿A dónde iremos? **

_A mi casa. Cocinaré yo._

…

_No seas malo, si quiero probar un plato que vi el otro día en el libro de recetas que tengo en casa. _

**Vale, pero iré antes de que vayan tus amigos a ver si te tengo que ayudar.**

Se hace el gracioso y me gusta, así no parece tan estirando. A lo largo de la semana voy comprando todo lo que voy a necesitar el sábado. Así el sábado solo me tengo que dar un baño de espuma antes de ponerme a cocinar.

Cuando veo la hora, veo que si no pongo la sopa de puerros al fuego no le va a dar tiempo, así que como no encuentro cordel normal, uso uno azul que encuentro por las alacenas y me voy al baño.

Cuando salgo, Sherlock llama a la puerta, me besa y yo le correspondo. Entramos en la cocina y vemos que la sopa se ha vuelto azul y maldigo eso.

— ¿Qué hago ahora? – pregunto algo nervioso y sin saber qué hacer.

— Tranquilo, algo podemos hacer – deja la chaqueta en el pequeño comedor, se remanga las mangas y se pone a ayudarme con la cocina – vamos a cocinar algo con lo poco que veo en esta cocina.

— Gracias Sherlock – comento mientras nos ponemos manos a la obra.

Cuando mis amigos llegan con una gran bolsa, si, como siempre, me han regalado algo en conjunto, mucho mejor, les presentó a Sherlock y alucinan. Mientras esperamos a que mi novio se lave las manos en el baño me pirotean a Sherlock y me dicen que es un gran partido. Algo que me gusta que hagan.

Sherlock sale del baño y nos ponemos a comer, comemos la mala comida que he preparado entre risas.

— Por un mal cocinero, John Hamish Watson – dice mi mejor amiga y todos brindamos mientras nos reímos.

Cuando voy a poner lo único comestible de toda la cocina, los pasteles, llaman a la puerta.

Un borracho James aparece y me dice feliz cumpleaños, me da una bolsa con un regalo, lo veo y es un reloj, que no acepto.

— Mira, el menor de los Holmes ha venido – dice y hace que Sherlock se levante cabreado - ¿quieres pelea?

— En la calle – responde Sherlock y ambos salen a pelear por mí – ahora vuelvo John.

— No, está borracho, déjalo, no pelees – le pido, pero me dice que no, que debe hacerlo, por zanjar viejas disputas, eso quiere decir lo que paso en su época de universidad.

Mis amigos y yo salimos a la calle a ver como se pelean, intento separarles un par de veces, pero es imposible, sus movimientos son más rápidos que los míos.

Se pelean un rato, dejándose marcas y que a Sherlock le sangre la nariz. Cuando le veo que le sangra. Le digo que como no pare le dejo, se para en seco y luego le a James, ya que no se lo esperaba.

Me subo a mi casa, les digo a mis amigos que quiero estar solo y lo entienden. Sherlock se va a urgencias a que le miren, porque le duele mucho o eso me dice en sus mensajes de Whatsapp que leo pero que no contesto por estar cabreado.

Han arruinado primero James con su aparición y luego él con Sherlock mi cumpleaños, aunque no estaba siendo perfecto, estaba siendo bueno con mis amigos y mi novio. Bueno, ya no lo es. Le he dejado por seguir peleándose cuando le dije que parara.

Lo bueno acaba pronto y no quería, Sherlock eres tonto, me has hecho perder al único que hombre que amaré como tú, joder, Sherlock te odio y a la vez te amo. ¿Qué me haces?

No aguanto más y me acabo la botella, necesito ir tranquilo a dormir y sin saber más o menos que paso mejor. El alcohol, me nubla los pensamientos y eso es lo que busco.

Sherlock ha conseguido lo que quería dejarme y eso hace que me cabree, porque pensé que sería más duradero lo nuestro. Bueno, no pasa nada, a mirar para adelante.

No escribí mucho más en lo que quedaba de mes, solo cosas del trabajo y de que he bebido mucho, demasiado diría yo.

Balance: he fumado poco, porque no quise fumar, prefería beber. Luego he engordado cuatro kilos. La lotería no la he tocado, eso es lo bueno del mes. En definitiva un mal mes, espero que Diciembre mejore algo, porque si no, me quedo asqueado en mi viaje a Paris con los chicos y con mi mejor amiga.

**Sé que no es un gran mes, es malo porque lo han dejado. Pero veremos qué pasa en Diciembre. Dejar review.**


	12. Diciembre

**Diciembre:**

Sherlock sigue intentando que le perdone, pero no, no lo haré, ni si quiera para la fiesta de Navidad que se celebra en casa de sus padres.

— Todos los años igual – comenta mi madre – todos los años la señora Holmes le pone esos ridículos jerseys porque así no piensa en lo que pasó cuando estaba en la universidad.

Le pregunto a mi madre que sabe y me cuenta lo que sabía pero la versión buena, no la que me contó James. Porque en verdad el culpable no había sido Sherlock, sino James. Que equivocado estuve con el menor de los Holmes aquellos meses.

Saludo a Sherlock, pero por cortesía y me quedo con una copa en la mano esperando al discurso de su padre.

— Londres perderá a una gran persona – comenta el señor Holmes – mi hijo pequeño se irá a cumplir su sueño, trabajar en el bufete de abogados de Nueva York con el que siempre soñó trabajar.

— ¡No! – grito y todas las miradas apuntas hacia mí – Londres… perderá a un buen abogado, no puede ser.

Después de mi metedura de pata, brindamos por una buena Navidad, no será buena si ahora sé que Sherlock se va de la ciudad para trabajar en otra y aún encima lejos. No, me niego. Sé que el mes pasado hice mal, pero necesito a Sherlock, sigo amándole como siempre.

Me marcho sin ser visto, pero Sherlock me ve. Algo con lo que no contaba en mi huida de allí.

— Así que aún sientes algo por mí – me sonrojo y mi corazón late a mil por hora teniéndole tan cerca de mí – sabía que no podía ser verdad que me habías olvidado.

— Bueno, ahora debo hacerlo, te vas a Nueva York – comento mientras recojo mi abrigo y me marcho de allí.

Cuando llego a casa, me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado la bufanda, pero no pienso ir a por ella, ya me la traerá mi madre o mi padre. Estoy solo con los calzoncillos rojos y alguien llama a la puerta, es Sherlock. Le abro y le digo, que se espere en el salón, que me voy a vestir y lo hace.

Cuando miro por el rabillo de la puerta no le veo, solo veo el diario abierto por la página donde más cosas malas he dicho de él.

Mierda, no quiero que se marche, no señor, así que salgo de casa, pero vuelvo a entrar para coger una chaqueta, porque desnudo, solo en calzoncillo no puedo ir por la calle.

Todavía no estará lejos, así que lo busco y grito su nombre. Sherlock no puede dejarme así, no señor, nadie me deja así, caliente y enamorado, sobre todo enamorado.

— Por fin te encuentro – digo mientras lloro – no te marches de mi lado, todo lo que puse en mi diario es lo que sentía antes, no ahora.

— Está todo bien, solo he ido a comparte un nuevo diario – comenta Sherlock mientras me abraza – no debes de seguir ese, pronto empezará un nuevo año y deberás empezar uno nuevo.

Sonríe y acto seguido me besa delante de todas las miradas, ya que miran como voy vestido, solo con una chaqueta, calzoncillos rojos y zapatillas de andar por casa. Pero me da igual que miren, Sherlock me ha perdonado, bueno, ambos nos hemos perdonado.

Volvemos a mi casa, me tengo que arreglar, mis amigos me vienen a buscar. Pero no me da tiempo, así que cuando me ven en el balcón, les digo que no voy a ir de viaje con ellos a Paris, que estoy en Londres con quien amo, con Sherlock y que Sherlock no se va ir a Nueva York por mí.

Saber que renunciará a su puesto soñado por mí, hace que le ame aún más. Acabamos la noche haciéndolo como nunca y me gusta.

Después de lo que sufrí en Noviembre, me merecía ser feliz en Diciembre.

Le cuento que se la verdad de lo que pasó en la universidad y que como lo había contado James, hacía que él fuera la víctima y no le sorprende. Siempre suele hacérsela.

Diciembre es un mes de excesos, pues sí, me he excedido en el sexo y eso no me ha importado ni lo más mínimo, al contrario, me ha encantado. Sherlock lo hace genial, se nota que sabe qué hace, cada vez que lo hacemos es un nuevo descubrir, me enseña cosas que no sabía y me encanta.

**Se han reconciliado y todo, ahora son una bonita pareja. Esto no se ha acabado, habrá un epílogo. Si te ha gusto o si no, dejar una review.**


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Varios Meses Después:**

Muriendo de amor, esto no es posible. ¿Qué me pasa? Si llevo cuatro meses saliendo en serio con Sherlock y es como si llevara una eternidad. Sherlock está consiguiendo algo, que cada día a su lado sea mejor, sea precioso y le quiera más.

Le veo dormir mientras escribo en el nuevo diario que él mismo me regaló, me encanta que me lo haya regalado, porque así escribo cosas llenas de amor.

Cuando se despierta, me da un beso y va a la cocina a por un café, ahora vivimos en su apartamento, ya que era y sigue siendo, más grande que el mío.

Se toma el café apoyado en la encima y yo me muerdo el labio inferior, está sin la parte de arriba y me están entrando ganas de muchas cosas.

Así que me levanto y voy a por él. Le beso y luego lo arrastro hacia la cama, donde lo hacemos.

Nos decimos te quiero tantas veces, que ya es algo normal en nosotros.

— Recuerda que hoy es la cena en casa de mis padres – la primera vez que iremos como pareja – no te olvides del regalo de mi madre por su cumpleaños.

— Nunca mi querido estirado – le gusta la broma del estirado desde que se la conté que le gusta que le llame querido estirado – ahora voy a salir a unos recados, nos vemos a la hora de la comida, que hoy te toca a ti.

Las horas pasan y llega la hora de irnos a casa de sus padres. Conduce él porque así vamos más rápido y llegamos a la hora. Que como no lleguemos a la hora, su madre puede mosquearse, pero no tanto como la mía. Como si no la conociera.

En el coche vamos escuchando la radio, de repente ponen nuestra canción, esa que escuchamos cuando nos dimos nuestro beso de año nuevo. ¿Cuál? Nada más y nada menos que Wild One de Jerry Lee Lewis. Es que nosotros nos pusimos a ver los fuegos en un canal de cine clásico y claro, salió esa canción y dijimos, nuestra canción.

Así que cada vez que la escuchamos, sonreímos y nos decimos te quiero. Ains, que bonito es el amor.

Llegamos a casa de su madre, diez minutos antes de la hora y yo me alucino por llegar pronto. Pero antes de entrar, Sherlock me coloca la ropa, el pelo con su mano y me da un beso. Luego me agarra del culo para que me sienta más tranquilo.

A quien primero vemos es a mi madre, que nos da la enhorabuena por estar juntos, mi madre se entera de todo antes que nadie, tiene un gran antena para saberlo todo.

Luego vemos a la madre de Sherlock, a quien le doy su regalo y lo abre toda emocionada, le gusta y eso hace que tenga que agradecérselo a mi amiga.

El padre de Sherlock nos dice que hacemos una buena pareja y que no le gustaría que pasara lo que le pasó la última vez a su hijo. Le prometo que eso no pasará.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, donde comemos rica comida española, hacía mucho que no la tomaba y me gusta. Algo que debo aprender a cocinar para Sherlock.

Cuando traen la tarta de chocolate, me digo que un pequeño trozo, que debo adelgazar, pero no, no me puedo resistir y me tomo un gran trozo y me atraganto. Así que Sherlock me ayuda con la respiración.

Un anillo sale de mi trozo de tarta y pienso que será de mi madre para mi padre, ya que ella es el hombre en la relación. Miro a mi madre y me dice que no es suyo con un gesto.

Miro al resto de comensales, antes de mirar a Sherlock y desmayarme. Cuando me despierto, me preguntan qué tal estoy y respondo que bien. Que solo me había desmayado de la emoción.

Le digo a mi querido estirado que sí, que acepto casarme con él, las veces que haga falta y nos besamos delante de todo el mundo.

La madre de Sherlock rompe a llorar, dice que es el mejor regalo que a una madre le podían hacer y yo le sonrío, a partir de ahora será mi suegra y me gusta. Mi futuro suegro me abraza y me da las gracias por decir que si y besar a su hijo.

Mis padres por el contrario, le dicen a Sherlock que me cuide y me enseñe cosas, que no se hacer mucho. Sherlock ya lo sabía, pero asiente a todo y dice que sí, que no se preocupen.

Cuando estamos solos en casa, le digo que ha sido una gran cena, que yo estoy feliz por ser su futuro marido y me besa.

Ambos estamos felices porque aunque llevemos poco tiempo saliendo en serio, ya habíamos salido antes, bueno, no fue salir, eso eran solo pequeñas muestras de amor; hace que ambos queramos con más fuerza unirnos en sagrado matrimonio.

Y así es, como paso de todas las cosas para centrarme en una sola, en Sherlock y nada más.

A partir de ahora será mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro.

**Bueno, ahora sí se acabó la historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado y el epílogo os haya gustado. Dejar reviews.**


End file.
